Out Of Context
by Draconis Kitten Sweetie
Summary: An entire conversation can be made so awkward, just by missing a few words... Okay, story better than summary, hopefully, R&R! Rated T for... Well, read and find out...


Me: Yep! I seriously have to! No idea where the idea came from, but it's hilarious! I know, I'll work on my story later… But for now, my little 'What You Wish For' fans, live with this screwy little one-shot!

Charizard: Charizard Char Char Charizard Chari Char Char Char Char. (Translation: Draconis Kitten Sweetie doesn't own Super Smash Bros. Brawl.)

*SSBB*

"Charizard! Come back!" calls Luke, the distressed Pokemon trainer. "I promise, I won't get your tail wet!"

Luke is struggling to bathe his Pokemon, easily getting Squirtle to comply, Ivysaur unable to care less, though Charizard running like hell the second he gets the chance.

"Char!" Charizard snarls.

Ike happens to be leaving his room as Charizard flies (literally) by, giving the fire type the perfect opportunity. In the moment before Ike can close the door, Charizard shoulders his way in, knocking a stunned Ike on his butt.

"What the heck?" Ike asks no one as the door slams shut. A 'shink' sounds as the lock comes into effect the second it does.

"No… Charizard… Trying… To bathe…" Luke pants as he runs to Ike's side, out of breath already. He doubles over, hands on his knees, panting for breath. Ike helps himself up, looking to Luke in amusement.

"You need to get in better shape," Ike comments with a small laugh. Luke lifts his head to glare at Ike.

"Shut… Up…" He gets out, regaining his posture a second later.

"Why did Charizard go into my room?" Ike asks, trying to open the door and finding it locked to his shock.

"I was trying to give him a bath," Luke explains. "He locked the door, didn't he?"

"How in the world does a Pokémon lock a door?" Ike exclaims. A whooshing sound comes from behind the door, leaving Ike in alarm. "Did I just hear fire?"

Luke hangs his head, ashamed of his Pokémon. "Yes. Yes it was. His tail probably brushed something and caught it on fire."

Ike draws Ragnell, slashing at the door. After two good 'thawks', it crumbles on the third.

The room is in ruins. Everything is charred, and mini fires are raging everywhere.

"NO! MY ROOM! HOW DOES THE FIRE CATCH SO FAST?" Ike yells, running in and waving at a small cloud of smoke out of his face and stomping on one of the many mini fires.

Charizard is in the corner, curled into a little ball and poking his head over his wing, looking apologetic and guilty.

Luke sighs. "When he caught the first thing on fire, he probably freaked and tried stomping it out, though waved his tail around and set everything else on fire," he explains. "I'm so sorry Ike…"

"Damn it…" the mercenary whines. "It's nine at night, I don't have enough time to fix it now; I want to sleep! I'm tired!" He snaps at the fire-type, who hides his head in his wing.

"Find someone to room with then," Luke suggests, recalling Charizard. "I'll clean up your room, then we can get new furniture in it tomorrow. Sound okay?" Luke suggests, looking guilty for his Charizard.

"Yeah…" Ike grumbles. "Whatever." Ike leaves his room, or what's left of it, and heads to the library to find someone to room with. Probably Link or Marth, Pit stays up late playing video games anyway.

Ike enters the library, seeing Marth sitting on a couch, presumably doing nothing. He doesn't notice the earphones in or the iPod in his lap. Snake's in a chair about five feet from the prince, across the coffee table. Ike frowns in disdain at that. He and Snake don't get along.

Ignoring Snake, Ike calls over to Marth. "Hey! Marth, can I room with you tonight?"

Snake snickers in a way that means the conversation will include him too. Marth takes his earphones out, looking to Ike. "What? Can you repeat that?"

Ike sighs and rolls his eyes, but does so. "Marth, I need to room with you tonight, that okay?" Marth nods, putting his earphones in.

"Why?" Snake asks in mock innocence, that one 'why?' being all Marth caught before he put in his earphones and turned up his music. "Going to take the chance to sleep with him?"

Ike reddens, mostly out of anger. "EW!" Ike exclaims. "NO!" Marth looks aggravated, reaching to take his earphones out again. "Why on earth would," Ike continues,. Marth takes out his earphones, not catching the 'why on earth would', though catching the next part of Ike's sentence. "I want to sleep with him?"

Marth turns extremely red, not looking to Ike. "I'm going to have to take that back. No, you cannot room with me." Ike seems to realize what just happened, flushing redder and trying to explain, though the words coming out jumbled. Marth quickly gets up and leaves, going to his room and locking the door while dying slowly on the inside.

Snake cracks up, falling out of his chair and rolling on the floor laughing, tears streaming because of it.

*SSBB*

"Wait, what?" One of the Brawl supervisors exclaims. "What do you mean Snake can't Brawl tomorrow?"

"Exactly that!" The other exclaims. "He's in the infirmary! The nurse said that she found him passed out on the floor yesterday, with quite a few broken ribs!"

The nurse looks over, shaking her head at the two men. "No, I found him yesterday still conscious. He was laughing at something, and when I asked what, he barely got out the names 'Marth' and 'Ike' before collapsing into a fit of laughter. Each laugh seemed to pain him, and I found out when I brought him to the infirmary he had broken ribs, which is why laughing hurt him," explains the nurse.

"Do we know who did it?" One of the supervisors asks.

The nurse shrugs. "My only clues are the names, that and the fact that I saw a fuming Ike leaving him on the ground, grumbling something about…" The nurse gives an awkward cough. "About not wanting to sleep with someone…"

*SSBB*

Snake, Luke, Charizard and I: *rolling on the floor laughing and tears of joy streaming down our face*

(Love it? Hate it? Wanna tell me?")


End file.
